


#reylomicrofic Septiembre

by Aube



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alquimista!Ben, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bruja!Rey, F/M, Microfic, Muerte Temporal Personaje, Reylo - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, Universo Alternativo - Edad Media, Universo Alternativo - Fantasía, Violence, Violencia, Witch!Rey, alchemist!Ben, reylo au, reylomicrofic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aube/pseuds/Aube
Summary: Recopilación del reto de los microfics propuestos en septiembre y que engloban una misma historia.Cuando Rey es contratada por la señora de Alderaan Leia Organa para que use sus habilidades como bruja para encontrar a su hijo desaparecido, Rey pensó que sería un trabajo fácil. Pero nada es fácil cuando están en juego los secretos de la alquimia y la testarudez de Ben Solo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	#reylomicrofic Septiembre

**Alquimia**

En la celda solo había una cama con una manta raída. Ni hogar, ni brasero. Nada con lo apaciguar el viento frío que se colaba por todos los rincones del monasterio. Rey pensaba que haberse criado en los arrabales de Jakku ya era malo, pero no envidió al niño que había crecido en ese lugar. En silencio y soledad.

Rey se arrebujó bajo el hábito robado y se puso manos a la obra. Puede que el monasterio estuviese alborotado con el asesinato del abad Snoke, pero aún podían descubrirla si no se daba prisa.

Según su información, el códice estaba allí. No había mucho donde mirar, pero en su experiencia, eso lo hacía más fácil.

De rodillas, Rey empezó a golpear con los nudillos en cada baldosa de piedra, escuchando, hasta que por fin reconoció el sonido hueco que buscaba.

Sonriendo, metió los dedos por los bordes y tiró con fuerza para descubrir el escondite.

Allí estaba. A la vista solo un libro polvoriento, pero en su interior podía estar uno de los mayores descubrimientos del mundo.

Por fin los secretos de la alquimia estaban a su alcance. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar al autor, cuya firma resaltaba en la primera página por su hermosa caligrafía: Ben Solo.

* * *

**Rigor**

****

Con un suspiro de frustración Rey dejó caer el códice abierto al suelo del bosque. El aire que levantó agitó las hojas secas y el fuego que iluminaba la noche. Su caballo pío, al que llamaba BB8, relinchó molesto atado a un árbol negro.

Al escapar del monasterio con el libro, pensó que ya había hecho la parte difícil. Pensaba que el libro no solo le contaría los secretos mejor guardados de la alquimia, sino que también le daría una pista del paradero del autor. Eso fue hasta que descubrió que estaba encriptado.

Volvía a estar como al principio, pen en posesión de un libro prohibido y robado, y los Caballeros de Ren tras su pista. Maldito fuera Ben Solo y sus secretos.

Lo único que había sido capaz de leer, eran meras anotaciones en el margen:

“Solo tres gotas.”

“Más calor”.

Palabras que decían más de su autor que de la amteria sobre la que escribía. La caligrafía límpia y firme, a veces casi rabiosa. Como una ventana a su mente. Mostraban su dedicación, rigor y determinación.

Rey pasó otra página aburrida, y esta vez, encontró algo diferente.

Como las demás, la nota estaba al margen y sin encriptar, pero ahora el trazo era tan débil que apenas podía leerse, las letras amontonadas, escritas sin fuerza:

“Estoy solo”.

Rey pasó los dedos sobre las palabras, notando la tristeza emanar de ellas.

\- No estás solo...

* * *

**Mercurio**

****

En una cacería, es fácil ser el cazador. Buscar pistas, seguir un rastro. Ser la presa era diferente, y el último recurso. Pero a eso la había empujado Ben Solo.

Sabía que estaba en la ciudad, ahora solo tenía que atraerlo.

En los últimos días, había visitado a todo un librero y físico para anunciar que vendía unas extrañas páginas arrancadas de un libro, el símbolo alquímico del mercurio bien visible y al que reaccionaban con una mezcla de alarma y codicia.

Bien. Harían correr el rumor.

Desde luego el vendedor ante ella había escuchado algo, pálido y sudoroso, pero no por el calor de la calle abarrotada.

\- ¿Hay trato? - insistió Rey.

\- Bueno… La-la alquimia está pro-prohibida – tartamudeó.

\- Por eso vale más.

\- Yo…

Los ojos del hombre no paraban de moverse, de las páginas a ella, de ella a la entrada del mercado. Por eso cuando se quedaron fijo en la calle, Rey supo que el tiempo se había agotado. Al girarse, vio las túnicas negras de los Caballeros de Ren yendo directos hacia ella.

Con un suspiro, se guardó las páginas y sin esperar más salió corriendo, dejando atrás la voz estridente del mercader:

\- ¡Es ella! ¡Está aquí!

A empujones, avanzó por el mercado lo más rápido que pudo. A su espalda se escucharon gritos y destrozos. La habían visto.

De repente, alguien la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hasta un callejón. Un hombre con una basta túnica y el rostro oculto bajo una capucha, que cayó hacia atrás al zarandearla.

Ahí estaba, el hombre de su visión, ojos oscuros, nariz alargada.

\- ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

\- Me envía tu madre – respondió Rey en u lugar, y como esperaba la reacción fue instantánea.

La ira se evaporó de su cara, el hombre pareció transformarse en el niño.

Rey no le dio tiempo a más. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones.

\- ¡Corre!

* * *

**Iridiscencia**

****

\- No me puedo creer que arrancaras las páginas – dijo Ben por enésima vez, mirando su libro mutilado. De vez en cuando las colocaba en su sitio como si fueran a arreglarse mágicamente. Aunque no parecía ser eso lo que realmente quería arreglar.

\- Eso no importa – respondió Rey – Tenemos que llegar ya a Alderaan.

Ben la ignoró. Hacía eso mucho. Rey lo vio hundirse en sus propios pensamientos, como un océano negro y profundo.

\- No voy contigo – dijo al final.

De alguna forma, Rey se esperaba que dijera eso.

\- ¿Y qué le digo a tu madre?

Él se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, pero tenía el rostro tenso, los labios apretados.

\- Dile que es libre de su carga. Que hace tiempo que murió su hijo.

Se levantó y cuando se giró, la vio. Una pequeña mariposa en su hombro.

La iridiscencia de sus alas azules destelleaban llenas de color. Con un movimiento rápido, Rey avanzó y la atrapó con la mano ahuecada, los dedos los barrotes de una jaula improvisada.

Ben se volvió hacia ella sobresaltado, pero al ver de qué se trataba, arqueó una ceja.

\- Es una polyommatus icarus. Una mariposa común.

\- ¿Eso dicen tus libros? - preguntó Rey irónica – Lo que no dicen es que vuelan entre mundos, son mensajeras, y pueden contar lo que hay en el alma de la gente.

Al decir eso, se llevó la mano cerca del oído, para escuchar.

Ben esbozó una mueca de desdén, pero no pudo ocultar la curiosidad en sus ojos.

\- ¿Y qué dice?

\- Dice… Que has estado mucho tiempo solo. Que eres estricto, contigo especialmente. Que no has tenido quien te guíe, y que has hecho cosas terribles.

Ben, que no había apartado los ojos, los bajó hasta suelo al oírla.

\- Pero ese no es tu verdadero ser – continuó Rey tranquila - Dice que hay mucha luz en ti, Ben Solo. Ahora tienes que confiar en ello.

\- ¿Y tú crees lo que dice? - preguntó Ben, la voz pequeña y débil.

\- Sino fuera así, no la habrías atraído – respondió abriendo la mano y liberándola - Intentas transformarte, arreglar lo que has hecho. A mi me vale. Estoy segura de que a tu madre también.

Rey volvió a ver al niño en el rostro de Ben, la expresión abierta y esperanzada.

Pero de repente sus ojos chispearon, una sonrisa torcida en la comisura de los labios.

\- ¿Eres una bruja?

Vale. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

\- Y tú eres el alquimista más buscado de la Orden de Ren. Así que no te atrevas a juzgarme – le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

En su interior, Rey sintió la chispa del miedo. No es que pudiera delatarla, pero le preocupaba su reacción. No habría sido el primero en rechazarla. En temer quien era.

Pero cuando Ben volvió a hablar, no había rastro de ira o de miedo en su voz:

\- Vale. Iré contigo.

* * *

**Suspensión**

****

Sorprendentemente para Rey, el viaje hasta Alderaan pasó casi sin incidentes graves. Cierto era que había tomado precauciones, escuchando al bosque, tomando caminos nuevos sin transitar, alejados de toda población. Aún así, había sido un alivio.

Ben era un compañero extraño. Obediente, pero taciturno. Parecía más un prisionero yendo a su condena que un hijo volviendo a casa. Era casi enervante. Si supiese lo afortunado que era por tener aún una madre, no se comportaría de ese modo. Pero pronto no sería asunto suyo.

Cuando quedaban pocas horas para llegar, Ben por fin habló, y parecía ser algo que llevaba tiempo rondándole:

\- ¿Cuánto te ha pagado? Mi madre.

\- No lo ha hecho – respondió Rey en el acto.

No le hizo falta mirarlo para sentir su expresión cínica.

\- ¿Esperas que crea que no quieres nada a cambio?

\- Dinero no.

\- ¿Entonces qué? - preguntó Ben impacientándose. Una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa dejó claro que lo había entendido - Quieres mi libro.

\- Tu libro no – dijo Rey mirándolo - Su interior. Cuando lo descifres.

\- No sabes lo que dices – dijo Ben, los dientes apretados.

\- Se que te has tomado muchas molestias para que nadie lo lea – contestó Rey firme - Lo quiero.

\- Esto no son tus trucos de brujería. ¡Es real! ¡Y peligroso!

\- Si es tan peligroso, ¿por qué no destruiste el libro?

Ben abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido, y fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decir, quedó pronto olvidado cuando de repente empezó a nevar.

Pero no era nieve. Los copos se posaban lentamente sobre sus túnicas, el pelaje de BB8. Unos copos negros en lugar de blancos.

Era ceniza. Ceniza en suspensión.

Como uno, los dos corrieron hasta que los árboles se abrieron y pudieron ver el paisaje. El bosque se extendía ante ellos, y más allá, donde debía estar un castillo, se elevaba una enorme columna de humo negro.

Alderaan ardía.

* * *

**Efervescente**

****

\- Pase lo que pase, no intentes despertarme. Solo espera.

Rey se llevó el frasco a la boca, la poción efervescente le hacía cosquillas en los labios, pero no bebió esperando respuesta. No la hubo.

\- Ben – susurró - tengo que ponerte a salvo.

Él la miró con ojos vacíos. Rey aún podía ver el fuego que había consumido Alderaan en ellos.

\- Abandonando a mi madre – dijo serio.

No tenía tiempo para repetir esa conversación. Ben había querido salvar a su madre en cuanto se enteró de su captura. Rey opinaba diferente.

\- Es a ti a quien buscan – insistió Rey - No le harán nada.

\- Aún.

No iba a convencerlo. No cuando en su interior ardía la ira y la impotencia. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir el plan y lanzar su grito de auxilio. Rey respiró hondo, y bebió la poción con rapidez.

El tránsito al plano astral fue instantáneo. La boca le sabía a miel, y los oídos se llenaron con un zumbido de abejas. Al mirar abajo vio su cuerpo en el suelo del bosque, a Ben sobre ella, preocupado, su alma resplandeciendo con una luz cálida. Él cuidaría de su cuerpo.

En el plano astral no había distancia ni tiempo. Solo un espacio para encontrar espíritus afines. A las brujas.

Casi rio de alivio cuando sintió el aura de Rose presente junto a ella.

\- Hermana – la llamó – Necesitamos ayuda.

Su voz llegó como desde un pozo.

\- La tienes.

Rey despertó esperanzada, tapada hasta los hombros con una manta. Se incorporó buscando a Ben para decirle que había encontrado a alguien, que tenían un sitio donde esconderse. Pero no estaba.

Ben se había ido. Con el libro.

* * *

**Cobalto**

****

Junto a la muralla de la fortaleza que los lugareños llamaban Starkiller, dos pequeñas figuras encapuchadas se preparaban para asaltarla. Ningún ejército había podido jamás atravesar sus muros, pero eso terminaba esa noche.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si tienes miedo vete – respondió Rey cortante, solo para volverse arrepentida hacia su amiga. Pero en el rostro de Rose no había enfado, solo comprensión.

\- No es eso. Solo estoy preocupada.

\- Lo se – dijo con una sonrisa triste – Lo siento.

Rose asintió, sacando el cobalto del bolsillo que lanzó un destello azul bajo la luz de la luna. Como una sola, las dos rodearon el metal con ambas manos. Rey lo sintió vibrar bajo la palma, los juguetones espíritus en su interior con ganas de salir.

\- Tranquila – dijo Rose de repente – Seguro que él está bien.

Rey se removió incómoda. ¿Tan transparente era? Lo mejor era ponerse manos a la obra, y con un asentimiento, empezaron a recitar.

\- Llamamos a los duendes, a los espíritus de la tierra. Acudid a nuestra llamada.

Continuaron así, llamando a los poderes de la tierra, hasta que Rey lo sintió. Una oleada de magia saliendo del metal y escurriéndose entre los dedos. Invisibles para todos salvo ellas, Rey y Rose vieron unas pequeñas sombras correr por la pared hasta la puerta principal.

Pocos segundos después los gritos de miedo de los guardias llenaran la noche. Era su señal. Rey y Rose se pusieron en marcha con un solo plan en la cabeza: salvar a Ben y a Leia, recuperar el libro y salir de allí con vida. Fácil.

* * *

**Canción: "Autumn in New York" de Ella Fitzgerald y Louis Armstrong**

****

Música. Oía una canción. Pero no una que hubiese escuchado antes. Era extraña. Dulce. Como si alguien se la estuviese cantando al oído. Solo para él. Le despejó los sentidos y la mente.

Ben abrió los ojos. Un techo de hojas se cernía sobre él. Naranja, rojo. Era otoño. Un otoño de colores brillantes, como los de su infancia. Cuando estaba en casa y ese era todo su mundo. Tal vez era eso. Tal vez había vuelto a casa y ya no tenía que huir más.

La hoja roja de un roble tiritó. La vio caer mecida por el viento, hasta posarse justo sobre su pecho, que latió de dolor. Le dolía todo, especialmente el lado derecho de la cara, un dolor que iba desde el ojo hasta el torso pasando por el cuello. Lo sentía hinchado y muy caliente.

De repente Rey llenó su campo de visión. Estaba a su lado. Le quitaba las hojas que habían caído sobre él. Sus dedos se notaban fríos y ligeros, como una caricia de alas de mariposa.

\- ¿Mi madre? - tenía la voz ronca, gastada.

Rey le miró sonriente.

\- Está a salvo. Y tú también - explicó.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Con la Resistencia.

Ben no sabía qué era eso, pero debía de ser algo bueno, porque Rey le miraba tranquila y relajada, como nunca la había visto.

Era extraño. Lo último que recordaba eran los pasillos de Starkiller. El acero de una espada en su mano. La lucha.

\- Ben – le llamó Rey.

Fijó los ojos en ella, y los recuerdos se desvanecieron como un mal sueño.

\- Descansa – murmuró Rey.

Ben volvió a escuchar la música, y los ojos se le cerraron pesados. Pero justo antes de caer dormido, tuvo un último pensamiento coherente.

\- ¿Y mi libro?

* * *

**Inducción**

****

Rey sabía que el campamento de la Resistencia era seguro. Allí, escondidos en medio del bosque, se respiraba lucha, ganas de mejorar las cosas.

Sin embargo, ardía en deseos de largarse de una vez. No encajaba entre esa gente, tan llenos de…

Esperanza.

Sabía que Ben sentía lo mismo. Lo había visto deambular sin rumbo, charlando a veces con Finn, el caballero que los había ayudado a escapar de Starkiller y que allí había encontrado algo bueno por lo que luchar.

Su madre se había ido, y poco podía hacer. Al final, se había refugiado en la forja.

Estaba allí ahora, junto a un pequeño horno de adobe en el suelo. Por el agujero superior salía una llamarada blanca con una fuerza que Rey nunca habría creído posible, como si un dragón estuviera escupiendo el fuego desde dentro.

A su lado, estaba el herrero, que le escuchaba con gran atención. Ben señalaba lo que parecían montículos de tierras de colores, como un vendedor de especias.

\- … y por fin níquel y cobalto. Mejora la resistencia y la dureza del acero – le oyó decir al acercarse – Usa solo estas proporciones.

\- ¡Con estas armas la Orden de Ren está acabada! – exclamó el herrero dándole a Ben una buena palmada en el hombro antes de ir a por más hierro.

Ben se quedó allí rígido, mirando el fuego.

\- ¿Se lo vas a decir? - preguntó Rey.

Cuando él no contestó, continuó:

\- Que la Orden de Ren ya tiene esas armas. Porque tú se las distes.

\- ¿Quieres algo? - le espetó Ben volviéndose hacia ella. La nueva cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro resaltaba contra la palidez de su piel, aún convaleciente.

No parecía un buen momento para aquello. Tal vez nunca lo sería.

\- ¿Qué hay tan importante en tu libro?

Ben, predecible, apartó la mirada, pero eso no iba a pararla.

\- ¿Puedes transformar el plomo en oro? - preguntó burlona.

Él volvió a mirarla, una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieren las brujas? ¿Oro?

\- ¿Acaso conoces más brujas? - preguntó Rey extrañada.

\- Solo a ti – respondió Ben, su voz atravesándola de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose expuesta ante la sola idea de que de alguna forma hubiese llegado a conocerla. A ver como era.

Pero el hechizo se rompió rápido.

\- Pero por inducción he supuesto que eso es lo que queréis todas – continuó petulante.

\- Supones mal – dijo Rey cortante, ganándose una risa queda de él.

Pasó un momento de silencio, en el que solo se escuchaba el silbido del horno.

Entonces, Ben volvió a alzar la voz:

\- Puedo. Convertir el plomo en oro. Pero no es eso lo que quiere la Orden de Ren.

Rey le miró extrañada.

\- ¿Hay algo mejor que la riqueza?

\- Si – dijo Ben firme - La vida eterna.

* * *

**Clase**

****

Si alguna vez Rey quiso que Ben le diera clases de alquimia en el pasado, ahora se arrepentía.

Ben era estricto, disciplinado, y también impaciente e irritante, lo que provocaba constantes discusiones.

\- ¡Esas son las medidas! ¡Como una receta!

\- ¡Las recetas de cocina se guían por la intuición! - respondía ella.

\- ¡No! ¡Tienes que seguir unas instrucciones! ¡Como aquí!

\- ¡Se nota que has cocinado poco!

\- ¡Lo suficiente!

Era posible que todo aquello le recordara que su libro estaba en manos enemigas, que era solo cuestión de tiempo que lo descifraran. A ella también le preocupaba, pero no sabía si eso justificaba tantas peleas.

A pesar de todo, era un buen profesor. Ben le enseñaba a reconocer los materiales en la naturaleza, a recolectarlos, y luego a utilizarlos.

Era fascinante ver el mundo a través de sus ojos, la forma en que lo catalogaba y estudiaba, para luego poder usar sus elementos. No solo en su beneficio, sino a veces por pura curiosidad. Como un niño pequeño.

Y a él le apasionaba. Era evidente en su rostro.

Un día, mientras ella estudiaba unas reacciones básicas, Ben trabajaba a su lado. Removía una sustancia pegajosa y oscura en la que metía unos palillos para embadurnarlos y que luego dejaba secar a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Ya lo verás – respondió él concentrado.

Esa noche, se alejaron del campamento. Ben llevaba los palillos ya secos, la sustancia los cubría como una segunda piel. Cuando llegaron a un claro, Ben clavó la antorcha que llevaba en el suelo y le dio uno de los palillos a Rey.

\- Acerca la punta al fuego. Con cuidado.

Rey le miró extrañada, pero obedeció. En cuando el fuego rozó el palillo, este estalló en llamas.

No, no eran llamas. Eran chispas. Como las chispas cuando el herrero golpeaba el metal. Brillantes y chisporroteantes, saltando en todas direcciones.

Rey lo observó fascinada, hasta que la llamita consumió toda la sustancia y la luz se apagó.

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Ben.

\- Es precioso – respondió Rey con una sonrisa - Es como tener una estrella en las manos.

Ben se rio con la exageración.

\- Has trabajado duro. Quería hacer algo bonito para ti.

Cuando Rey volvió a mirarle sorprendida, Ben tenía los ojos fijos en los árboles, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Pero la oscuridad de la noche no pudo ocultar el rubor que le subía por el cuello.

\- Gracias - susurró Rey, también ruborizándose.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- ¿Quieres otro? - preguntó Ben al final.

\- ¡Si! - exclamó Rey.

* * *

**Temple**

****

Rey descubrió que Leia había vuelto cuando Ben no se encontró con ella como de costumbre, y aunque molesta porque no le había dicho nada, la perspectiva de volver a ver a la Duquesa de Alderaan lo compensaba.

Ya no había trato del que hablar, cumplido por ambas partes, pero en el poco tiempo que la había conocido, se había ganado su respeto. Y era obvio que también el de todos en ese campamento, que de repente bullía con una emoción vigorizante, como si acabara de llegar su salvadora.

Ben no pensaba igual.

Estaba claro por la ira y la impotencia que Rey oía en su voz y que salía de la tienda de la duquesa, algo que había aprendido a reconocer con el tiempo, aunque él pensara que lo escondía bien. Al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con los pasos a seguir:

\- ¡Hay que atacar ya!

\- He conseguido que Mon Cala y Chandrila nos prometan su apoyo. Pero necesitamos más hombres.

\- Eso dará igual si la Orden descifra mi libro.

\- Ben, no voy a lanzar un ataque suicida solo por un libro.

\- ¿¡Solo…!?

\- La muerte de Snoke nos ha dado un oportunidad. Mientras la Orden se reorganiza, podremos hablar y negociar con el rey.

\- Madre, la Orden trabaja para él.

Rey, que se había acercado tímidamente a la reunión, sintió como sus palabras creaban conmoción entre los presentes, pues iba en contra de lo que todos sabían.

Porque lo que todos sabían, era que el rey era un pobre anciano, heredero de la gran estirpe de los Naboo, manipulado y exprimido por su corte y los nobles que lo rodeaban. Como la Orden, que se había aprovechado de la vejez del monarca y había actuado impune hasta ahora.

Pero el rey no. Él quería al pueblo. ¿O no?

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? - preguntó Finn.

\- Me enviaron para estudiar en la Orden. Lo se bien – respondió Ben.

La expresión estoica que Leia había conservado hasta entonces vaciló un instante bajo la intensa mirada de su hijo.

\- Lanza un ataque ahora.

\- Necesitamos más tiempo para estudiar esta nueva situación.

\- ¡No! - chilló Ben sin poder contenerse - ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Esta es la clave!

\- Tienes el mismo temple que tu padre – respondió Leia ante sus gritos – Ninguno.

Incluso desde la distancia Rey pudo ver como madre e hijo palidecían. Todos debían verlo, porque nadie se atrevió a hablar.

Sin poder aguantar la tensión, Ben se abrió paso entre la gente, pero antes de marcharse, se dio la vuelta para decir algo más:

\- Y fui yo quien mató a Snoke. De nada.

En el silencio que quedó, Rey vio el dolor y el pesar en el rostro de la duquesa, la misma expresión que tenía Ben cuando pasó a su lado.

A veces las familias eran complicadas.

La reunión no duró mucho más después de eso.

\- Siento que hayas visto eso – dijo Leia cuando se quedaron solas –Estoy segura de que no es lo que esperabas cuando te contraté.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Parece que no podemos hablar de otra forma. Es como su padre – siguió con la voz llena de nostalgia – Tan lleno de…

\- Pasión – respondió Rey con convicción.

Leia se volvió hacia ella con curiosidad, como si estuviera buscando algo.

\- Si… - murmuró al final en voz baja. Entonces, miró a Rey con resolución – Necesito de tus servicios de nuevo.

\- Lo que sea.

\- No se como podría pagarte, pero por favor, protege a mi hijo.

\- Lo haré – respondió Rey sin dudar, y su propia firmeza la sorprendió, como la veracidad de lo que decía.

Leia sonrió complacida, alzando las manos para acunarle las mejillas de manera maternal.

\- Gracias.

* * *

**Enlazar**

****

No le sorprendió lo más mínimo encontrarlo haciendo el macuto, los movimientos rígidos, los ojos enrojecidos.

\- Tengo que irme – dijo sin detenerse.

Rey asintió.

\- Voy contigo.

Eso si lo hizo pararse. Ben se volvió hacia ella, y por un segundo, Rey pudo ver una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos, apenas un instante antes de oscurecerse en una expresión pétrea.

\- Te envía mi madre.

\- Me ha pedido que te proteja, pero también creo que tienes razón.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - exclamó él fingiendo indiferencia.

Pero entonces vio lo que ella traía y su rostro se llenó de curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué llevas?

\- Ven – dijo Rey sin más, dándose la vuelta. No pasó mucho antes de que escuchara sus pasos tras ella.

Rey le guio hasta el río, donde dejó la cubeta que llevaba en el suelo, y sacó de su interior todo lo que necesitaba: un saquito de sal, unas tijeras y una madeja de hilo rojo.

Sin decir nada, hundió la cubeta en el agua para llenarla y luego echó el contenido del saquito y las tijeras en ella.

\- Agua de río y sal – explicó – Para purificar.

Ben exudaba escepticismo por cada poro de su piel, pero sorprendentemente no dijo nada. Solo se quedó allí a su lado, escuchándola, como si ahora le tocara a él ser el alumno.

\- Extiende la mano izquierda.

Él obedeció, la palma hacia abajo. Rey extendió también la suya para agarrarle el antebrazo, las muñecas juntas, y enlazó sus manos con el hilo rojo, siete vueltas. Entonces, guio a Ben para que metiera con ella las manos unidas en la cubeta. El agua estaba fría, y sin embargo sentía la piel caliente, cada punto de contacto ardiendo.

\- Vamos a hacer unos amuletos con este hilo – explicó mientras sacaban las manos y cortaba el hilo con las tijeras mojadas.

\- ¿Los dos?

\- Átamelo en la muñeca – dijo Rey mientras le entregaba su trozo de hilo – Siete nudos, y con cada uno, piensa algo bueno sobre mi.

De alguna forma se esperaba que Ben se riera por tener que pensar algo bueno sobre ella, pero no dijo nada. Con una concentración que no esperaba de él para lo que estaban haciendo, le rodeó la muñeca con el hilo, e hizo un nudo mirándola a los ojos. Luego le tocó a ella, y así turnándose y en silencio, completaron todos los nudos.

\- ¿Y esto me protegerá? - preguntó Ben mirándose la pulsera roja.

\- Pondrá la suerte de tu lado – respondió Rey.

Se mordió el labio sin saber si seguir explicándole, repentinamente ansiosa.

\- Además, ahora estamos unidos. Si te ocurre algo lo sabré – continuó al final - Si confiaras más en tu corazón que en tu cabeza, tú también me sentirías.

Ben alzó la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa torcida en los labios.

\- ¿Crees que tengo magia?

\- Todos la tenemos. Solo debemos querer potenciarla.

De repente, apenas terminó de hablar, Ben se inclinó y presionó los labios contra los suyos. Y por un instante, no hubo nada, solo el calor de sus labios y el corazón latiéndole desaforado en el pecho. Hasta que empezaron las dudas.

Rey se apartó despacio, buscando sus ojos, buscando en ellos la misma euforia que le llenaba el pecho. Ben le devolvió la mirada, los ojos brillantes. Podía ver la luna reflejada en ellos.

\- ¿Qué haces? - susurró Rey sin voz.

\- Confiar en mi corazón – dijo sin más.

Esta vez fue Rey quien le besó, los brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo con fuerza contra ella. Le besó, esperando que Ben pudiera escuchar así lo que su corazón no podía decir en voz alta. Y siguió haciéndolo, hasta que el hilo rojo se secó en sus muñecas unidas.

* * *

**Destilar**

****

Rey se podía acostumbrar a esto. No se diferenciaba mucho de lo que había estado haciendo durante años. Pero ahora alguien la tomaba de la mano mientras vigilaban en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo pegado al suyo, protegiéndola del frío de la noche.

Ocultó una tímida sonrisa. No era momento para eso.

\- ¿Te fías de él? - preguntó cuando las luces de la casa que observaban se apagaron, su inquilino listo para dormir.

\- No – respondió Ben – Pero es leal al dinero. Tal vez pueda…

\- ¿Sobornarlo con plomo?

\- Algo así.

Esperaron un poco más en silencio por precaución.

\- Vamos – dijo Ben apretándole la mano y empezando a caminar. No se la soltó hasta que estuvieron ante la puerta de atrás.

Armitage Hux era un despiadado comerciante, y un conocido colaborador de la Orden. Ben le contó que en un reino donde la alquimia estaba prohibida, Hux era el que movía los hilos en el mercado negro para conseguir todo el instrumental y todos los materiales.

Si la Orden había descifrado su libro, iban a necesitar todo eso, y solo Hux podía proporcionarlo.

Cuando Hux los vio, apenas reaccionó. A Rey le recordó a una serpiente, calculando con calma si eran o no amigos. Reconoció a Ben, eso estaba a claro, porque Rey vio como sus ojos brillaron codiciosos al verle.

\- No acostumbro a hablar de mis negocios. Ya lo sabes.

Ben y él estaban sentados en la cocina de su opulento hogar. Rey los observaba desde la pared.

\- Hux, se avecina una guerra.

\- Lo se – dijo él sin darle importancia – La compra de armas ha subido.

\- Si la Orden logra destilar lo que temo, decantará la guerra a su favor.

\- Hubo un tiempo en el que tú también querías eso – comentó Hux entrecerrando los ojos, y entonces alzó las cejas con gesto burlón - ¿O te llegaron noticias de Alderaan?

Ben apretó la mandíbula.

\- Puedo pagarte.

\- O no lo dudo – dijo levantándose para ir hasta la ventana - Pero hoy me siento generoso, así que te lo diré gratis – continuó - Sí, la Orden me hizo un pedido. Hace dos semanas.

\- ¿Dos…? - exclamó Ben alarmado también levantándose.

\- Y te diré más, ¿eso que temes y que no quieres decirme? - la voz de Hux era fría como el hielo – Ya ha ocurrido. Y estás a punto de comprobar su eficacia.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de un portazo, y dos figuras con sendas armaduras negras invadieron la cocina. Los dos llevaban las espadas ya desnudas en las manos. No parecían querer hablar.

\- Lo siento Solo, pero ellos llegaron antes – dijo Hux antes de salir corriendo.

Rey se colocó junto a Ben y sacaron las espadas a la vez, preparados para luchar contra sus enemigos. Contra los Caballeros de Ren.

* * *

**Fundido**

****

Golpe. Estocada. Bloqueo. Esquivo. Rey se movía al compás de un baile de acero y sangre, la espada girando frenética a su alrededor, vibrando con cada colisión.

En cuanto empezó la lucha, Rey se dio cuenta de que el Caballero de Ren era mucho más fuerte, más salvaje, incansable, pero también más lento y torpe. Podía aprovechar eso. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ben, peleando a su lado, una expresión feroz en el rostro. Exudaba rabia, cada mandoble resonando metálico en la cocina cada vez más destrozada.

En algún momento, alguien había golpeado el candil, que había caído y rodado hasta el tapiz de la pared, prendiéndose con rapidez. Sino se daban prisa pronto estarían rodeados de fuego, la casa reducida a cenizas y ellos con ella. Tenían que salir de allí ya.

Los dos se movieron a la vez como si fueran un solo, espalda contra espalda, y Rey se impulsó contra su cuerpo para lanzar una patada a su contrincante, que trastabilló hacia atrás. Pero cuando recuperó el equilibrio ya era tarde. Rey lanzó una estocada, y hundió la hoja de la espada en su vientre, el acero mejorado de Ben cortando la armadura del caballero como mantequilla. Por un momento, Rey se quedó rígida, asombrada por lo que acababa de hacer, pero más asombrada quedó cuando el hombre no cayó muerto desplomado.

El caballero se quedó allí, quieto como una estatua, y entonces se llevó la mano a la espada que tenía clavada y empezó a sacársela lentamente, hasta que la hoja entera salió y la apartó con desprecio.

Rey lo vio todo petrificada, la espada manchada no de sangre, sino de un líquido blanco brillante, espeso como metal fundido.

\- Y estás a punto de comprobar su eficacia - había dicho Hux antes de salir corriendo.

El elixir de la vida. Lo tenían. Y lo estaban usando, creando soldados inmortales como el que tenía delante, que ya avanzaba hacia ella sin la más mínima muestra de dolor. ¿Cómo iban a vencer algo así? No podían. Solo podían huir.

Sin pensar demasiado, sacó un saquito lleno de belaño de su bolsillo y lo tiró al fuego. En el acto la habitación se llenó de un humo negro y sofocante.

Luchando contra la repentina somnolencia, buscó a Ben, que seguía luchando a pesar de que los dos empezaban a tambalearse por el tóxico.

\- ¡Ben! - gritó corriendo hacia él, agarrándolo de la manga para sacarlo de allí.

Tosiendo y tropezando, salieron al frío de la noche.

Corrieron por las calles del pueblo, la mano de Ben agarrando la suya, hasta que el fuego que consumía la casa del comerciante no era más que una hoguera diminuta en la distancia, los dos con la misma pregunta en sus mentes. ¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

**Reacción**

****

Debería haber sabido cuál iba a ser la reacción de Ben ante la noticia de que ya tenían su elixir. Ya lo había hecho antes, había actuado sin pensar en cuanto supo que su madre estaba en peligro. Pero eso no hacía que doliera menos el despertar y darse cuenta de que volvía a estar sola, una pequeña flor amarilla en la mano.

Al entrar en el plano astral, Rose le dio la bienvenida. Debió de sentir su pánico, porque la rodeó con su aura para calmarla, pero al apartarse, vio el hilo rojo que enrollaba su muñeca, bailando mecida por un viento invisible, el otro lado internándose en las brumas astrales.

\- Eso es…

\- No hay tiempo – contestó Rey, siguiendo ya la unión.

Fue tan fácil encontrarlo en ese mundo. Solo tuvo que desearlo, y su cálida presencia apareció llenándolo todo.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas cual prisionero, y de que no estaba solo.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres hacer un trato, joven Solo? - dijo una voz siniestra.

Rey sintió como Rose retrocedía a su lado. Ella se mantuvo firme. No iba a dejar solo a Ben, aunque él no supiera que estaba allí. Porque ante ellos estaba el aura más negra que Rey había sentido en su vida. Como un pozo que tragara toda luz a su alrededor. Su Majestad Sheev Palpatine.

\- Habéis logrado un elixir, pero imperfecto. La piedra blanca – explicó Ben - Para en seco ciertos procesos corporales lo que da una apariencia de inmortalidad. Pero el cuerpo no sana, ni recupera sus fuerzas. Al final, quedaríais atrapado en un cuerpo roto, hasta quedar consumido por él.

\- Mi ejército es invencible – exclamó el rey lleno de furia.

\- El simple fuego puede derrotarlo – dijo Ben con calma – Yo lo hice.

El rey lo miró de arriba abajo con una oscura sonrisa en su rostro decrépito.

\- Pero tú puedes darme la piedra roja, ¿verdad? ¿A cambio de qué?

\- Seréis un rey inmortal. Sin problemas sucesorios. Ya no necesitáis la Orden. Ni la guerra.

\- Dame el elixir y ya hablaremos.

Si la conversación siguió, Rey no lo supo, porque de repente Rose tiró de ella, alejándola de la oscuridad que emanaba del rey.

\- ¿Qué hace? - preguntó Rose enfadada.

\- Intenta ayudar.

\- ¿Poniéndose en peligro?

Rey se mordió el labio nerviosa.

\- Tienes que informar a Leia – dijo al final - ¿Has oído lo del fuego?

\- Si.

\- Ben me mostró la receta del fuego griego. Te enseñaré. Tenéis que prepararos.

\- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Rose preocupada.

Rey bajó la mirada hacia su muñeca. La pulsera de protección de la que salía el cordón que la unía a su gemela resplandecía como un rubí por el poder que emanaba.

\- Tengo un plan – dijo con firmeza, volviendo a mirar a su amiga - Dile a Leia que cumpliré mi promesa.

* * *

**Dirigir**

****

La suerte estaba echada. Leia dirigiría su ejército contra el de la Orden, y ella acabaría con Exagol, su cuartel y sede de la corte. Tenía que hacerlo. Lo supo en cuanto sintió el aura negra que emanaba del rey en el plano astral.

Y gracias a Ben, sabía cómo hacerlo.

Ben le había dicho que el polvo negro era peligroso, que con solo una chispa su fuego podía derretir la piedra, que venía del lejano oriente. Que lo llamaban pólvora. Siguiendo el flujo de energía de la piedra, Rey había dejado varios barriles de ese polvo en los puntos débiles del castillo. En el interior de cada uno, un trozo de obsidiana. Solo tendría que concentrarse y hacer recordar a la roca negra su pasado de fuego, lo que encendería la pólvora, y entonces todo el castillo se vendría abajo.

Cuando le había pedido a Ben que le enseñara alquimia, no había esperado obtener un poder semejante. Tampoco había esperado enamorarse de él. Había muchas cosas que no habían salido como tenía planeado.

Al entrar a la carrera al castillo, avisó a uno de los criados del incendio que estaba por venir. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que sacara a todos los que pudiera antes de que fuera tarde. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar a Ben.

Recordaba la sala del trono de su viaje astral, pero cuando llegó allí no había nadie.

El ruido de cristales rotos tras una puerta escondida llamó su atención. Eran sonidos de pelea.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró lo que más temía. Ben de rodillas con un cuchillo en el cuello en manos de un caballero negro. El rey, con un frasco en una mano, el líquido de su interior rojo como la sangre. En la otra, Rey reconoció el libro de alquimia de Ben, completamente calcinado.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo, bruja – dijo su majestad – Justo hablábamos de ti.

\- ¡Rey!

El grito de Ben la sacó del estupor demasiado tarde, y un golpe en la nuca la tiró al suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a un caballero sobre ella, la punta de la espada contra la garganta.

\- Verás – continuó Palpatine como si no hubiese pasado nada – El joven Solo me decía como le necesito, porque necesito tomar elixir cada pocos años para alargar mi vida, y sin el libro – dijo tirando el tomo ennegrecido al suelo con desdén – solo él puede hacerlo. No solo tengo que dejarle vivir, sino que aceptar sus condiciones. Negociábamos este vil chantaje -siseó lleno de veneno.

Entonces se volvió hacia Rey.

\- Pero tal vez… nos cuente su secreto para salvarte – dijo antes de reír satisfecho - La duquesa de Alderaan será aplastada, Solo confesará, te aseguro que lo hará, y yo, viviré para siempre.

Rey logró alzar la cabeza para mirar a Palpatine.

No era más que la sombra de lo que había sido. Tal vez fue un buen rey en el pasado, ahora solo era un hombre consumido por el miedo.

\- Subestimas a Leia, a Ben Solo y a mi. Y esa será tu perdición.

“Arde”, pensó proyectando su magia, y en el acto, la obsidiana que tenía consigo se conectó con sus hermanas, que se encendieron.

Al principio se escuchó un golpe, como un trueno lejano, y de repente, toda la habitación empezó a temblar.

En la confusión, Rey vio como Ben golpeaba a su captor y se lanzaba contra el rey para quitarle el elixir. No esperó más, tiró de la pierna del caballero que estaba sobre ella tirándolo al suelo. Se levantó y fue hasta Ben, que ya tenía el frasco en la mano, para tirar de él hacia la ventana.

\- ¡El castillo se va a derrumbar! ¡Tenemos que saltar!

\- ¿¡Estás loca!? - exclamó Ben horrorizado, pero aún así abrió la ventana para mirar abajo hacia el foso - ¡Es una locura!

Rey le tomó de la mano.

\- ¡Juntos!

Ben la miró, con todo hundiéndose a su alrededor y gracias a eso vio como los ojos de Rey se abrían de repente.

Sin que pudiera hacer nada, Rey le empujó hacia fuera justo a tiempo para esquivar la puñalada del viejo Palpatine.

Lo último que vio Ben antes de caer y golpear el agua del foso, fue a Palpatine tirando de Rey hacia el interior de la sala con una expresión de odio y terror, justo cuando el techo se desplomaba y la fortaleza colapsaba sobre si misma, atrapándolos en su interior.

* * *

Estaba vivo. Era imposible pero lo estaba. De alguna forma había caído al foso sin golpear con nada, había entrado bien en el agua y después no le había caído nada encima a pesar de estar al lado de un edificio derrumbándose.

Suerte. Había sido una suerte milagrosa.

\- Pondrá la suerte de tu lado - le había dicho Rey al colocarle la pulsera en la muñeca.

\- Si confiaras más en tu corazón que en tu cabeza, tú también me sentirías – le había dicho también.

El recuerdo una verdad amarga ahora.

Pero no podía ser. Se negaba a creerlo mientras metía las manos entre los escombros y apartaba piedra tras piedra buscando como otros del pueblo que se habían acercado a ayudar. No quería creerlo porque lo único que sentía era frío. Un frío extraño. Un vacío junto al corazón al que se asomaba lleno de horror. No podía ser, tenía que encontrarla, y para eso tenía que seguir cavando.

Primero encontró una mano. La pulsera roja sucia y rota sobre la muñeca. Luego un brazo. Poco a poco, Rey fue apareciendo bajo las piedras hasta que por fin pudo sacarla y tomarla en brazos. Pero en cuanto Ben la vio se dio cuenta de que ya no era Rey. Ya no estaba allí. Solo era su cuerpo roto, sin aliento, con un corazón silencioso. Y por un segundo, deseó que su propio corazón también callara para siempre.

\- Lo siento – susurró. La visión del rostro gris de Rey se volvió borrosa por las lágrimas. Sin fuerzas se inclinó para abrazarla contra él, los labios contra su oído frío – Lo siento, Rey.

Si pudiera, si solo…

Entonces se irguió y buscó en su bolsillo.

El elixir de la vida lanzaba destellos carmesí entre sus manos llenas de polvo. Con cuidado, intentando no derramar nada con el temblor de las manos, vertió el líquido entre los labios de Rey.

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de ver como su idea fracasaba, pero rezando igualmente para que ocurriera un milagro.

Cuando una mano cálida se posó sobre la suya, pensó que la locura por fin le había alcanzado.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Rey mirándole en su regazo, una expresión de maravilla en el rostro.

Ella se levantó, sin apartar la vista ni un momento, una tímida alegría que fue creciendo hasta que la iluminó entera.

\- Ben – susurró, y entonces se lanzó hacia él para capturar sus labios.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, sin poder creer que el fruto del trabajo de toda una vida hubiese funcionado justo cuando tenía que hacerlo.

Una risa burbujeó en su garganta hasta estallar en el beso, haciendo que Rey también se riera. Una risa de puro alivio, de triunfo, de una alegría febril que encendió un calor en su interior que poco a poco tomó la forma de un corazón.

“Te siento”, pensó Ben “Te siento”.

* * *

**Enlace**

Hace un año, el fuego consumía aquellas tierras. Hoy, los esfuerzos por la reconstrucción ya daban sus frutos, y la nueva fortaleza de Alderaan empezaba a asomar sobre las colinas.

Rey observaba los trabajos llena de orgullo, viendo como poco a poco, las gentes que al principio trataban a Ben con reticencia, iban apoyándose más y más en él en busca de consejo u órdenes como único hijo de la señora, mientras ella estaba en la nueva corte, sin importar que su padre solo fuera un caballero.

Como Alderaan, el reino se recuperaba del impacto de haber perdido a su rey y de descubrir que él había sido el causante de las villanías de la Orden de Ren. El nuevo Consejo aún deliberaba la sucesión, pero todos tenían claro una cosa. Querían la paz.

En cuanto a ella, que nunca había tenido un sitio al que llamar hogar, descubrió lo que era ser bienvenida en un lugar y recibir el cariño de la gente. Y también alguna que otra insistencia de las más mayores para que se casara con el joven Solo, era lo suyo ya que estaban viviendo juntos, lo que le resultaba muy gracioso. Y si conseguía calmarlas con alguna que otra consulta al tarot, eso quedaba entre ellas.

Una noche, mientras echaba las cartas para echar un vistazo al futuro, Rey preguntó a Ben sobre algo que llevaba tiempo pensando:

\- Sin el libro, ¿nadie puede crear el elixir?

\- Tendría que empezar desde cero – respondió Ben ausente avivando el fuego.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Crees que podrías volver a hacerlo? - Ben le miró extrañado - Podrías vivir varias vidas.

\- Solo necesito una – respondió él.

Y el enlace que los unía, el que ella había hecho para protegerlo hace ya tanto tiempo y que latía con más fuerza cada día, le dijo que lo necesitaba saber: “ Solo necesito una vida contigo”.

Rey se levantó para saltar sobre él, quien la recibió riendo con los brazos abiertos.

Las cartas y su mensaje olvidadas sobre la mesa. Bocarriba, encima de todas las demás, resplandecía una de ellas bajo la luz de las velas: los amantes.


End file.
